Noticias
by Pesadilla-de-un-Saotome
Summary: Trekumy&Marilole. Lo que una noche de copas una noche loca hace. ¿Ranma y Akane durmiendo juntos? ¿Tienen alguna idea de que ha pasado para esto? ¿Cómo reaccionaran las prometidas y todo Nerima? ¿Y ellos? esto y más. Cap. 2
1. Cap Uno, La mañana, la cruda realidad

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no nos perteneces, nosotros los tomamos prestados sin fines de lucro para tratar de superar el trauma tan grande que nuestra sensei Rumiko Takahashi provoco al haber permitido que el **cobarde** de Ranma negara los acontecimientos en Jusenkio.

-Los personajes hablan-

_Flash back._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**Noticias.**

**Capitulo Uno.**

El sol iluminaban lentamente la ciudad con sus rayos dorados y naranjas dándole vida y color al amanecer, la tranquilidad y la paz se respiraban tras el comienzo de un nuevo día, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido del algún camión repartidor al igual que alguno que otro ladrido y maullido. El avanzar lento de un hombre joven con sombrero redondo, pantalones cortos azules y camisa blanca era lo único que se veía en las tranquilas calles, levantaba los sobres de vez en cuando para no equivocarse de casa y después depositaba cada uno en su correspondiente lugar, al final de la calle se encontró con el numero al que pertenecía la última carta de la comarca.

El lugar tenía la fachada típica de la zona ornamentando la estructura antigua, las tejas color ladrillo y las curvas del techo le daban un aire reverencial, al momento leyó el letrero más famoso del distrito que anunciaba el nombre del dojo al cual pertenecía, inmediatamente dejo en el buzón el sobre y siguió su camino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sonido del viento movía lentamente el sello y los cascabeles inundando el lugar con su música y dejando entrever la tranquilidad del lugar, frente al estanque donde saltaba uno que otro pez de colores se encontraban dos hombres con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tenso, la brisa llevaba consigo el olor de los cerezos en flor, ambas personas se situaban con los brazos y piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro.

-Saotome, ya es hora.- Dijo seriamente el de bigote y pelo negro largo hasta la espalda, el hombre del turbante abrió los ojos viendo a su amigo de combates para asentir con el rostro imperturbable.

-Así es Tendo, ya no podemos retrasar más lo inevitable.- Anuncio el otro, al momento el silencio volvió a reinar hasta que el hombre del do-gi café levanto los ojos al intenso cielo azul, tras un momento soltó un suspiro.

-Si… pero ¿cómo lo lograremos?- Le dijo mientras sus ojos se aguadaban al imaginarse que pasaría si no consiguieran lo que se proponían.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, iremos con el más sabio de la casa, no creo que se rehusé en un momento como este, a él tampoco le conviene que fallemos.- Le dijo mientras sus redondos lentes se empañaban y una sonrisa tétrica se formaba en su rostro, al momento el otro lo vio y también empezó a formar una sonrisa que poco a poco estallo en una carcajada hasta inundar el lugar y espantar a los pajarillos.

-Tienes razón Saotome, esta vez no fallaremos, lo lograremos por el bien de todos y sobre todo del dojo.- Contesto mientras chocaba la palma con la de su mejor amigo.

-Así es, el dúo, como en los viejos tiempos, no fallará, vallamos por una botella de sake y después iremos con el anciano maestro.- Inmediatamente los hombres se introdujeron al recinto mientas la carta recién llegada se movía sobre la mesa, la noticia que llevaba no era la más grata y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

El informe anunciaba que tenían tres semanas para pagar el retraso de seis meses que llevaba de un préstamo realizado dos años atrás, si no acudían en la fecha proclamada acudiría el banco a embargar el dojo y todo lo que estuviera en su interior.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El cielo comenzaba tornarse naranja, dorado, violeta y azul anunciando con sus preciosas gamas el nuevo día en tan afamado distrito, la luz del amanecer tímidamente se adentro por una ventana acariciando lentamente la duela de un cuarto en donde se podía observar unos pantalones negros tirados en el piso junto con un vestido amarillo, a lo lejos la música de las aves inundaba el ambiente dando toda la relajación concerniente a un maravilloso nuevo despertar.

La joven peli azul sintió la tibieza de algo envolviéndola plácidamente inundándola de un regocijo y sensación de pertenecía que nunca había sentido, entre la nube negra que nublaba su conciencia empezó a imaginarse que esa calidez perteneciera a cierto joven de ojos azules que la protegía eternamente, al momento sonrió para sus adentros ya que eso no iba a pasar, perezosamente dio la vuelta en ese círculo de protección que la envolvía para observar su despertador, al momento el corazón le paró en seco al sentir que esa presencia que creyó un sueño se hacía más presente aunado a que le rodeaba la cintura posesivamente, rápidamente abrió los ojos sintiendo la claridad del día lastimárselos. El sonido estrepitoso de la puerta al abrirse fuertemente le taladro los oídos al igual que el corazón por las personas causantes de dichoso sonido.

-¡Boda!- fue el grito de guerra de los tres hombres que irrumpieron en el cuarto, encontrando a la parejita en una posición algo sospechosa -¡Debemos comenzar con los preparativos! Rápido Saotome, ¿recuerda la dirección del vendedor de sake?- preguntó Tendo, mientras Genma sacaba un papelito de la manga de su gi. – ¡Akane, linda dale un abrazo al abuelito Happosai!- gritó el anciano mientras saltaba directo a los pechos de la chica.

Akane interceptó el trayecto de Happosai con su lámpara de noche, dejándolo tirado a mitad de la habitación con trozos de vidrio y cerámica clavados en el rostro y cuerpo. En tanto los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome no se habían enterado de nada intentando descifrar los jeroglíficos que oficiaban de letras en el polémico papelito.

-¡¿Porqué entran a mi habitación de esa forma?!- les gritó furiosa desde su cama volteando a ver a los hombres, que ya se habían rendido con el papelito y ahora discutían sobre si el dojo cambiaría su nombre a Saotome o continuaría siendo Tendo –Mmm… no te muevas tanto… es muy rico estar así…- esa conocida voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear inmediatamente constatando así que su agradable sueño era una realidad, y el causante de que sus movimientos se vieran limitados desde que despertó, era su prometido que en estos momentos dormía aferrado a su cintura, como si de un koala se tratara, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

-¡¿Estás cómodo?!- preguntó viéndolo con un gran sonrojo, mezcla de vergüenza y furia que crecía poco a poco al notar que su prometido sólo vestía un revelador bóxer. –Si… mucho…- respondió adormilado abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Al ver la dulce mirada que en estos momentos su prometida le dedicaba instintivamente soltó su agarre y se incorporó alejándose rápidamente de ella, pegando su espalda a la pared.

Akane lo vio bajar la mirada lentamente y convertirse en piedra al instante, intrigada dirigió su atención al lugar donde se enfocaban los ojos desorbitados de la estatua que en estos momentos ocupaba el lugar de Ranma, pero una voz desde la entrada la distrajo.

-Veo que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo- comentó Nabiki recargada en el umbral de la puerta, observando las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo.

En ese momento Akane se percató del baby doll de encaje rojo, semitransparente que llevaba puesto. -¡¿Qué rayos hago yo con esto puesto?!- gritó a mitad de camino entre la furia y la vergüenza. -¡Pero si te queda hermoso linda Akane!- exclamó Happosai lanzándose a sus pechos emocionado. -¡No se atreva a tocarla viejo libidinoso!- en un instante Ranma estaba frente a ella, estrellando su puño en la cara de Happosai.

Al tiempo que el viejo caía al suelo un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ranma, al voltearse pudo notar la mirada de demonio de su prometida. Lo siguiente fue de novela, Ranma tirado en el suelo a un lado del anciano intentando sin éxito esquivar la totalidad del mobiliario de Akane que caía sobre él.

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de meterte en mi habitación a mitad de la noche cuando estoy semidesnuda?! ¡Hentai!- gritaba Akane levantando su cama -¡Baka, pervertido!- continuaba enajenada, mientras le lanzaba la cama. -¡No sé como llegué aquí! ¡¿Quién querría ver a una gorilona como tú?!- fue la inteligente respuesta de Ranma, que intentaba desatorar su cabeza de la parrilla de la cama, pero detuvo su tarea al sentir el intimidante aura de Akane –Glup…

Nabiki negaba con su cabeza, mientras observaba de reojo como Akane comenzaba a arrancar la puerta de la pared, en un intento por obtener más municiones, ya que la cama había sido el último mueble que quedaba en pie –Esto te va a salir caro cuñadito- le advirtió, obteniendo un – ¿Uhh…?- por parte del desconcertado chico –. Pues ninguno de los dos se veía desconforme, cuando anoche se encerraron aquí-. Comentó tranquilamente, provocando que Akane perdiera interés en forcejear con la puerta, para verla totalmente roja -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sumamente consternada al percatarse de que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. –Recuerdo algo de eso…- dijo Ranma en forma casi autómata con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras a su mente llegaban borrosas imágenes de una escena similar a la que mencionó Nabiki.

-El desayuno está servido- avisó Kasumi a los presentes con su amable voz, cortando todo el ambiente de tensión que reinaba en esa habitación. – ¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Usted no señor Saotome?- comentó Soun sacando a Happosai de entre los restos de maderas – ¡Claro Tendo, no hagamos esperar a Kasumi!- diciendo esto ambos hombres salieron llevando al viejo de arrastro –Ustedes dos pónganse algo de ropa y bajen- ordenó Nabiki saliendo detrás de los hombres, dejando a los dos chicos muy confundidos mirándose interrogante mente. El chico se concentro tratando de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, de inmediato sus sentidos identificaron la respiración descompasada de su prometida, que en estos momentos se recargaba en la pared a falta de algún mueble sano en el que descansar así que de reojo la observo para constatar si se encontraba bien. Bajó lentamente la mirada hacia una zona en particular, en ese instante sus ojos se abrieron casi saliendo de sus órbitas, y todo su rostro se tornó rojo en una fracción de segundo, sin poder evitar que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se asomaran por sus fosas nasales.

De pronto la ira de la menor de las Tendo se encendió al notar el sonrojo en la cara de su prometido y su mirada perdida debajo de su rostro.

-Se puede saber ¡Por qué demonios me estás viendo baka!- Le grito sintiendo la sangre hervirle en las sienes. –Yo… Yo no estoy viendo nada…-Empezó a murmurar el joven de la trenza sin dejar de observar tan cándida imagen, sin embargo lo que empezó por unas gotas se desato en un chorro que hizo que Akane encendiera su aura de batalla hasta prender fuego a las cortinas de su cuarto.

-¿A no? ¡¡PUES MIS OJOS ESTAN ARRIBA HENTAI!- Le grito la chica sacando su mazo y mandando a volar al chico hasta la estratosfera mientras este trataba de detener de alguna forma la pérdida de sangre.

-¡¡¡SIGUES SIENDO UNA GORILONA MARIMACHOOO!!!- Se escucho que gritaba a lo lejos antes de perderse en el infinito.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La brisa fresca de la tarde se adentro por el tatami abierto del comedor refrescando a tres bellas mujeres, cada una de diferente edad, al cabo de un instante el silencio se opaco por el sonido de las vigas de madera que provenían de las escaleras, inmediatamente se observo a la menor de la familia que al observar tan singular reunión sintió la sangre congelársele en las venas.

-Akane, ven a acompañarnos a tomar una taza de té, creo que necesitamos platicar de algunas cosas que ocurrieron esta mañana.- Le murmuro con una sonrisa amable la matriarca Saotome mientras dejaba su tazón sobre la mesa.

-E… es que tengo que… estudiar para el examen de admisión.- Murmuro la chica no encontrando una escusa mejor, la mujer no cambio la expresión sin embargo lentamente la observo como si viera en el fondo de su alma develando toda la verdad haciendo que escalofríos la recorrieran por toda la espina, al instante la voz calmada de su hermana mayor llamo su atención.

-No te preocupes Akane, ya tendrás tiempo para eso, ahora es más importante lo que tenemos que aclarar.- Le comunico calmadamente pero con la mirada algo seria, cosa que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y en menos de un minuto sentarse frente a las tres. En eso de nuevo las vigas de madera crujieron ante el peso y al momento el joven oji-azul despreocupadamente paso de largo.

-Ranma hijo, que bueno que bajaste, justamente contigo queríamos hablar.- Comento la joven madre del chico paralizado quien lentamente dio la vuelta para encontrarse el semblante pálido de su prometida y la sonrisa afable de su madre, rápidamente observo a todos lados como queriendo averiguar si le hablaba a alguien más o por lo menos encontrar alguna pequeña puerta, espacio u orificio en la pared por donde se pudiera escabullir de tan intensa platica.

-Ranma hijo ¿qué buscas? no pensaras rehusarte ¿verdad?- Pregunto la mujer de cabellos vinos mientras desenfundaba la filosa katana.

-N… no claro ofokuro Ja, Ja, Ja… como crees.- decía nerviosamente el joven artista rascándose la cabeza y sudando frio, inmediatamente se sentó en el mismo lugar al lado de su prometida.

-Bien… ahora que están ustedes dos tal vez sea bueno que nos deban una explicación.- Comenzó la mujer mayor. –Aunque ustedes dos son jóvenes y sus deseos de expresar su amor estuvo reprimido bastante tiempo no debieron adelantarse.- Murmuro a los chicos que poco a poco se empezaban a sonrojar.

-Así es hermanita, tu sabes que yo apoyo el que tu relación avance con Ranma ya que se ve que se aman mucho… sin embargo para dar el paso que dieron debieron haberse casado.- Comento la mayor Tendo mientras colocaba su recipiente de te sobre la mesa. La joven chica no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza.

-Aunque a decir verdad… por mí está bien, espero que Ranma se haya forzado en complacerte querida, digo que el apellido Saotome haya demostrado todo su poderío y honra.- Comento la madre tranquilamente y con orgullo haciendo que Ranma por un momento sacara vapor por los oídos, la chica nuevamente rogo a Kami-sama que la tierra la tragase. – ¡O!… ¡Ofokuro!- Susurro el chico con lo poco que le quedaba de voz.

-¡N… ni siquiera saben si de verdad actuamos mal anoche!… ni nosotros lo sabemos ya que no recordamos nada de ayer.- Comento la chica con las manos sobre la mesa a punto de levantarse y de huir antes de que la cabeza le estallara de tanto sonrojo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso hermanita- comentó Nabiki con un destello de malicia en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. Tan conocida les era esa mirada que en un segundo habían colocado sobre la mesa unas monedas y algunos billetes -Es todo lo que tenemos- dijeron los chicos al unísono, en forma tan coordinada que se quedaron viendo asombrados –. Escuchen esto- ordenó Nabiki, luego de haber desaparecido el dinero de la mesa con una velocidad envidiable por el mejor de los artistas marciales, sacando un reproductor de cinta magnética.

Al presionar el botón de "Reproducir" en la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras los presentes miraban el aparato intensamente como si así pudieran escuchar mejor. Luego de escuchar unos segundos de sonido de fondo, aparecieron algunos murmullos apenas audibles, seguidos de una sonora exclamación.

-¡Quítamelo baka, me duele animal!- era la voz de Akane, que se escuchaba lánguida como si estuviera en un grado avanzado de alcoholización.

-¡Deja de moverte o te dolerá más, déjame hacerlo a mí!- fue la respuesta de Ranma en no mejores condiciones que ella.

-¿E… estás seguro que sabes hacerlo?

-Claro, lo hice muchas veces con mi cuerpo femenino.

El sonido de una katana desenvainándose fue la señal para que Nabiki decidiera quitar la grabación antes de perder una de sus mayores fuentes de ganancias, Kasumi sólo se abanicaba con su delantal, intentando bajar un poco el sonrojo de su rostro. Sin embargo el sonrojo de Kasumi pasaba desapercibido frente al de Akane, que parecía estar a punto de romper alguna marca mundial. Ranma por su parte permanecía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, perdiendo rápidamente litros de líquido corporal en forma de vapor que se desprendía de su cabeza.

-Eso… no sonó muy varonil…- comentó finalmente la matriarca Saotome volviendo a guardar su katana –pero me alegra que aproveches tu condición para darle un mejor trato a tu prometida- finalizó con una sonrisa, obteniendo como única respuesta la instantánea transformación en piedra, de su hijo.

Akane continuaba abstraída de la realidad, hasta que una pregunta de Nabiki la sacó de su mundo

-¿Se cuidaron?- preguntó tranquilamente, mientras su hermana menor aún en trance volteaba a verla -¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente Akane.

-Akane ya no eres una niña, me refiero a si se protegieron antes de hacerlo- explicó como la cosa más natural del mundo mientras el rostro de Akane se transformaba a uno de pánico mezclado con bochorno, y la piedra sentada a su lado se cuarteaba rápidamente -Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad chicos- les dijo Kasumi recuperando un poco la compostura con su rostro algo preocupado.

El comentario de Kasumi acabó por despedazar por completo la estatua de piedra en la que se había convertido el joven artista marcial, mientras Akane hacía un gran esfuerzo por volver a respirar normalmente, mientras observaba a Nodoka con una gran sonrisa sacar de un armario un par de agujas de tejer y una gran cantidad de ovillos de lana.

-Y no sólo eso, sino que también es un gran gasto- agregó Nabiki –están los pañales, la cuna, el cambiador, los gastos médicos, vacunas…- enumeraba mientras presionaba con gran velocidad las teclas de su calculadora de bolsillo.

Akane no lo soportó más y cayó de espaldas con sus ojos en espiral, mientras lo que en una época fue su saludable prometido, ahora estaba convertido en un montón de fina arcilla que poco a poco se volaba con la suave brisa de primavera que entraba desde el jardín.

**Continuará.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bien, primero que nada quisiera agradecer a mi querida amiga y sensei Trekumy por hacerme el honor de trabajar junto a mí en este muy humilde proyecto que tenemos pensado desde hace meses y que solo hasta ahora se pudo concretar, se que algunas de ustedes se quejaran porque al fin hicimos que avanzara la parejita de Nerima no concordando con la actitud de estos jóvenes, pues bien déjenme aclararles que ellos ya salieron de la preparatoria y están próximos a iniciar la universidad así que en algunos puntos leves han ligeramente madurado, pero aún y con ello no pierden la esencia testaruda, caprichosa y muy, muy pudorosa, como verán es un género algo picoso pero muy relajado, muy probablemente no haya lemon aunque a lo mejor nos animemos a poner algo de lime, ahora agradezco de antemano a las que se tomaron las molestias en leernos y a las que se atrevieron a dejarnos un review ya que con ello pagan el trabajo de casi un mes elaborando esta aspiración, me despido y agradezco de nuevo, un gusto **Marilole**, ahora las dejo con las sabias palabras de mi maestra.

Hola a todos, Trekumy reportándose. Vieron que ando invadiendo portados lados, ahora con cuenta nueva y todo… Bien luego de lo que mi querida amiga Mari dijo sólo me queda agradecerle por ser tan excelente colaboradora, y tan buena amiga. Este es el primer capítulo de lo que esperamos sea una larga lista de fics bajo la bandera "Hagamos sufrir a Ranma por baka". Espero que se diviertan leyendo este capítulo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo. Sin más me despido, agradeciendo a todos los que lo leyeron.


	2. Capitulo 2, Cuando las cosas se aclaran

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no nos pertenecen, nosotros los tomamos prestados sin fines de lucro para tratar de superar el trauma tan grande que nuestra sensei Rumiko Takahashi provoco al haber permitido que el **cobarde** de Ranma negara los acontecimientos en Jusenkio.

-Los personajes hablan-

_Flash back._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de escena.

**Noticias.**

**Capitulo Dos.**

La chica lentamente abrió los ojos para dar paso a la visibilidad y la conciencia del día que la envolvía, con suavidad giró el rostro solo para ver un montón de arcilla en el lugar en donde hasta hacía unos instantes había estado su prometido, saliendo poco a poco de la neblina que obscurecía su razón.

-¿Akane, te encuentras bien hermanita?- Preguntó preocupadamente la mayor de las Tendo mientras dejaba a un lado las sales minerales con las que habían traído de regreso a su joven hermana.

-¡Terminé!- Comentó emocionada la mediana de la familia con la mirada brillante y lo que parecía ser un pergamino esparcido sobre la mesa junto a una calculadora.

-Esto te costará hermanita, aunque tal vez te haga una rebaja del cincuenta por ciento como ayuda por el nuevo integrante que viene.- Ante esto la joven recupero toda lucidez e inmediatamente empezó a temblar de frío… un bebé.

-¡Están equivocadas!... yo… yo no puedo estar embarazada ¡Si no me acuerdo de nada! Es demasiado pronto.- Empezó a balbucear la joven peli-azul sintiéndose de pronto ahogarse por el ataque de pánico en el que entró en ese momento.

-¡Un bebé! Que voy a hacer con un bebé… no tengo ingresos… no sé nada de maternidad… si ni siquiera sé preparar un huevo hervido…- Murmuro la heredera Tendo mientras se sumergía en un mundo de alucinaciones.

_Akane se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa con un pequeño en brazos que aunque no se le distinguían bien los rasgos tenía una pequeña trencita que caracterizaba a su progenitor, su piel estaba opaca y unas grandes ojeras apagaban sus bellos ojos por el cansancio que la abrumaba, su cabello completamente enmarañado y sus ropas repletas de sustancias pegajosas y algunas hasta endurecidas, lentamente se escucharon unos pasos hasta que un hombre de ojos azules se situó frente a ella secándose el cabello._

_-Oye Akane, no me esperes que voy a salir con Shampoo y Ukyo.- Le comentó mientras dejaba la toalla en el respaldo de una silla. En eso la joven chica empezó a llorar._

_-Ranma mi amor… el bebe no llora.- Le dijo asustada a lo que el joven de un salto llegó a su lado notando al momento la palidez de este y el color verdusco de su cara._

_-¡¿Qué le hiciste Akane?!- Le gritó, la jovencita solo se achicó mientras le enseñaba un platón que estaba sobre la mesa._

_-Yo solo… le di la papilla que le acabo de cocinar.- Le comentó hipando y frotándose los ojos mientras el joven veía una pasta negruzca con tintes verdes de lo cual se suponía era la papilla._

_-¡Estás loca, tú sabes que tu comida no es comestible, puedes matarlo!- Le gritó mientras ella caía en un profundo pozo negro lleno de desesperación._

_Instantes después parpadeaba notando que era arrastrada por un monumental panda que llevaba una gorra de policía y una macana colgando de un enorme cinturón que le rodeaba la discreta cintura, rápidamente la dejo en medio de un salón repleto de gente que la miraba acusadoramente, los más cercanos eran un hombre vestido de traje al lado de su prometido que vestía de negro con una mantilla del mismo color sobre su cabeza y que discretamente se limpiaba lagrimas de sus ojos para después sonarse la nariz, en un escritorio contiguo se encontraba su hermana Nabiki revisando unos papeles con un traje de corte profesional._

_-Pongámonos de pie, la honorable jueza Nodoka Saotome da paso al recinto.- Anunció su padre con ropas de judicial para después dejar adentrar a la joven mujer que llevaba una túnica azul y una larga peluca blanca repleta de bucles, al momento se sentó procediendo al tribunal para articular palabra._

_-Estamos aquí para enjuiciar a la Señora Akane Saotome por el intento de homicidio de su primogénito.-Al momento todo el jurado se puso en pie mientras Ranma se apoyaba desvalidamente sobre el que parecía ser su abogado, ahogado en sollozos._

_-Señoría, quisiera decirle que me retracto como abogada de la enjuiciada, he recibido una oferta mejor y ahora seré el fiscal en lugar del abogado defensor.- Comentó inmediatamente su hermana para después pasarse por el recinto viéndola acusadoramente._

_-Los hechos apuntan a que usted, señora Saotome, dio a comer una especie de papilla a su primogénito preparada por sus propias manos, algo que en verdad es un suicidio para alguien que conozca su cocina, con lo cual le provocó un fuerte envenenamiento que estuvo a punto de acabar con su existencia.- Empezó a proclamar su hermana mientras ella sentía el temor de ver que sus manos eran apresadas con unas esposas._

_-Según las palabras de su propio esposo, él iba a salir tranquilamente para traer la leche que usted le pidió cuando la encontró con una mirada desquiciada dándole de comer una pasta negra con puntos verdes fluorescentes mientras el inocente niño era acallado por el bocado que tenía ¿tiene algo que decir?- Preguntó la fiscal mientras Akane trataba de articular algo en su defensa viendo de reojo a su "marido" que lloraba como una magdalena haciendo la perfecta imitación de su padre mojando parte del piso en donde se encontraba._

_-Viendo que las pruebas son contundentes usted, Akane Saotome, es sentenciada a servir a su esposo y sus nuevas esposas por el resto de su vida sin quejarse alguna vez cuidando también de los retoños que vienen en camino.- Comentó amenazantemente Nodoka, apareciendo de repente Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukio con una sonrisa malévola en los labios cada una con una enorme barriga que anunciaba sus embarazos. - además de que le quedará estrictamente restringido su ingreso a cualquier cocina ya sea desde la de algún restaurante hasta la del hospital y no podrá atender a su bebé hasta que el Señor Ranma Saotome lo decida.- Terminó la mujer levantado un mazo con el que golpeó el escritorio, al momento apareció nuevamente Ranma con cada chica colgada de su brazo y la sonrisa de burla adornando sus labios._

_-Bien Akane, atiende todo lo que mis nuevas esposas te demanden, además de que no dejes llorar al bebé porque estaré ocupado entrenando y dando clases en el dojo.- Le comento haciéndola a ella más pequeña que un muñeco y observando que las mujeres la veían con desdén mientras el bebé lloraba en algún lado._

-¡Nooooooo!- Gritó la menor de las Tendo saliendo de su ensoñación.

El grito de Akane resonó en toda la casa, asustando a las mujeres que había en la sala e incluso sacando a Ranma de su arenoso trance.

-¿Q… qué tienes Akane?- preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro compungido y lloroso de ella.

Nabiki condujo a ambas mujeres lejos de su hermana sintiendo el aura rojo vino con tintes negros que esta empezaba a emanar, mientras Ranma se acercaba a Akane lentamente como un mosquito atraído por la luz del foco, y entonces el foco estalló.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritó de pronto con los ojos ardiendo en llamas, haciendo que el chico retrocediera instintivamente -¡No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Engreído! ¡Mujeriego! ¡Traidor!- continuó gritando mientras se erguía intimidante-mente frente a él.

-¿Traidor?- apenas alcanzó a preguntar, cuando sintió una de las delicadas manos de ella en su cuello, levantándolo del suelo y ahogándolo en el proceso.

-¿Te gusta salir a pasear con ellas? ¡Veamos si puedes hacerlo después de que acabe contigo!- le dijo con un tono mucho más atemorizante que sus gritos.

Acto seguido lo arrojó contra una de las paredes, y antes de llegar al suelo ya la tenía sobre su espalda aplicándole una llave. Soun y Genma llegaron muy borrachos aún riendo luego del festejo por la unión de las escuelas, dejaron de reír al escuchar el sonido de un hueso romperse, y de fondo los lamentos de Ranma. Akane doblaba las piernas de Ranma por sobre su espalda como ya lo había hecho con uno de sus brazos, en tanto Tendo se acercó a las mujeres que intentaban pasar desapercibidas en un rincón.

-¿Qué hizo Ranma esta vez?- preguntó el hombre tranquilamente.

-¿Embarazarla?- preguntó Nabiki algo desconcertada, mientras las otras mujeres sólo se encogían de hombros.

Los hombres se miraron emocionados al escuchar esa palabra, el plan había salido a la perfección, no había dudas de que las escuelas se unirían y Ranma se vería obligado a trabajar para mantener a su hijo, así que se encargaría de dar clases en el dojo y así podrían pagar la deuda. Pero de un momento a otro dejaron de escuchar los sollozos de Ranma, lo cual era sumamente preocupante.

-¡Detente hija, piensa en el futuro del dojo!- exclamó Soun en un mar de lágrimas, al observar a su futuro yerno demasiado pálido y con la lengua afuera.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó ella volteando a verlo con los ojos en llamas.

-Q… que te faltó allí- respondió intimidado mientras señalaba uno de los pocos lugares en el cuerpo de Ranma, que no estaban contusionados.

-Deja de golpearme… por favor- suplicó Ranma en un hilo de voz y a punto del desvanecimiento por asfixia.

-Está bien… dejaré de hacerlo- asintió ella alejándose de él.

-Uff…- exhaló aliviado, sin notar hacia donde se dirigían los pasos de su prometida.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron una serie de golpes, gritos de batalla y explosiones que provenían de la cocina, segundos más tarde una despeinada, y algo quemada Akane, apareció en la sala con un plato sobre el que había una especie de sustancia pastosa color azul que parecía todo, menos algo comestible.

-¿Q… qué planeas hacer con eso?- preguntó Ranma temeroso, mientras volvía al lugar uno de sus huesos.

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando vio su sonrisa psicópata, no tuvo tiempo de pensar como había llegado un embudo a su boca cuando ella estaba arrojando esa cosa dentro.

-¡¿Así que mi comida no es comestible?! ¡Te demostraré lo contrario!- exclamó vaciando el plato dentro del embudo.

El rostro de Ranma tomó un tinte azulado debido a la asfixia producida por esa pastosa mezcla que se pegaba en su tráquea. Pero la insistencia de sus pulmones por obtener algo de oxígeno dejó de ser una prioridad, cuando sintió el indescriptible ardor en su esófago, como si un potente ácido lo recorriera. Comenzó a arrastrarse desesperadamente hacía el baño en un intento por exorcizar esa cosa que hacía que su estómago crujiera, algo burbujeante dentro de él estaba a punto de hacer erupción. El sonido de un motor, y algo metálico girando a gran velocidad lo hizo detenerse a mitad de camino, un escalofrío recorrió su espina, y una parte muy antigua e instintiva en su cerebro dio alerta roja, debía huir o algo muy, muy malo sucedería.

El sonido se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, de forma robótica volteó el rostro y todos sus miedos se confirmaron, Akane caminaba hacía él, con un semblante aterrador, en sus manos llevaba una moto sierra que giraba sus cuchillas furiosamente. -¡Nunca te lo perdonaré… ¿cómo pudiste embarazarlas?!- le gritó furiosa mientras se acercaba aún más a él.

-¿E… embarazar… las?- preguntó desconcertado sin quitarle la vista a la sierra.

-¡Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a hacerlo!- exclamó quedando a centímetros de él – ¡Quita las manos o te las corto también!- ordenó al ver que se tapaba desesperadamente cierta parte de su anatomía. Él se limitó a negar aterrorizado mientras continuaba retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared.

-Tía Nodoka, ¿no piensa hacer algo?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Creo que ya lo está haciendo- informó Kasumi con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras señalaba a la mujer que ya había planchado el kimono blanco, y en estos momentos le sacaba brillo a la katana.

-A… Akane, n… no sé de que hablas… ¡yo no he hecho nada!- balbuceaba con pánico viendo como las cuchillas se acercaban cada vez más.

-¡¿Nada?! ¡Te parece poco que nuestro hijo tenga un medio hermano que lo persiga gritando; "Devuélveme a mi papá, jojojojo"!

A Ranma le tomó un par de segundos comprender a que se refería, pero cuando lo supo comenzó a negar ofuscado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría eso… con esa loca?!

-¿Y con las otras si? ¡Me voy a asegurar de que eso no suceda!- exclamó furiosa acercando la sierra a escasos centímetros de las partes del chico.

-Saotome, ¿no piensa hacer algo?- Preguntó con algo de pánico Soun, al momento una gran gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza al observar a un panda con partes sin pelo que tenía roto el kimono blanco y se tiraba al piso para huir de la katana de su "amada esposa" quien torpemente trataba de atinarle. "el chico puede solo, yo tengo mis propios problemas maritales que atender" proclamó con un gran cartel desde el suelo del tatami.

El joven de la trenza miraba a todos lados despavorido sintiendo la sangre congelándosele en las venas por cada sonido de la sierra, ya casi al borde de las lagrimas y sudando a mares opto por una última plegaria.

-Po… por favor Akane… n… no lo hagas.- Susurró mientras se pegaba más contra la pared viendo como lentamente la filosa arma bajaba a su parte más preciada, sin embargo en ese momento el motor hizo un extraño ruido para soltar otro más seco y después detenerse ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- Gritó la joven y colérica chica tratando de hacer que funcionara otra vez jalando insistentemente el mango de arranque, sin embargo este solo soltaba un ruido prominente para después detenerse haciendo competencia con un carro viejo y destartalado.

-¡Maldita porquería! ¡Está visto que la tecnología y yo todavía no nos llevamos!- Gritó con ahínco para después voltearse y aventarla sobre su hombro logrando que se encajara justo en medio de las piernas del chico a unos milímetros de lograr el objetivo de su dueña sin necesidad de estar encendida y logrando que el joven perdiera el color de golpe.

-¡Ni modo, tendré que hacerlo de la manera antigua!- Murmuró para después girarse con un serrucho en las manos logrando que el joven se ahogara con el nudo en su garganta.

-¡Por lo que más quieras Akane no lo hagas! ¡Piensa en nuestro hijo! ¿No querrás que tenga a un padre mutilado? ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con angustia viendo los oxidados pero filosos dientes del arma que en ese momento empuñaba su "inocente" iinazuke dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia él.

Justo en ese momento los engranajes del cerebro de la chica se detuvieron de golpe provocando cortos ante las palabras del pálido joven que ya se veía en una cama de hospital con un frasco en las manos que preservara tan valiosa parte masculina de su cuerpo.

-¿N… nuestro hijo?- susurró soltando el arma y cayendo de rodillas al piso.- viéndolo mientras intentaba entender el completo significado de aquella oración, el significado de que probablemente tenía una nueva vida inocente creándose en su interior fruto de ella y de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Rápidamente se levantó corriendo hacia su recamara y encerrándose de golpe dejando a los integrantes de la familia completamente desconcertados, pero sobre todo al principal causante de la situación, con una profunda preocupación por ella ignorando la moto sierra que aún se encontraba entre sus piernas.

* * *

La noche estaba tachonada de estrellas y una luna enorme semejante a una perla adornaban el cielo, en su cuarto la joven iinazuke se encontraba en una esquina sollozando por lo recién pasado, su mente era un remolino de ideas en la que el centro era el hecho de que probablemente una inocente vida fruto de un amor que tal vez no era correspondido estaba retoñando en su interior, aún cuando el hecho de esta unión no estuviera en el archivo de sus recuerdos, otro ahogado sollozo salió de su garganta, por más que quería su mente se negaba a recordar la noche anterior.

Un chico de mirada azulina observaba desde la entrada de la ventana el desastre de la habitación, parecía que un tifón había pasado por ahí dejando todo volteado al revés y completamente destrozado, se había sentido preocupado por los extraños cambios de su prometida y más cuando esta salió huyendo, su preocupación aumentó al escuchar los sollozos que ella dejaba escapar como muda muestra de las lágrimas que corrían ese bello rostro de porcelana, sin pedir permiso corrió el cristal para al momento adentrarse en el lugar sintiendo un ligero malestar en las costillas y el tronar de su muñeca ante la carga de la caja metálica que llevaba llamando completamente la atención de la chica que lo observó con aquellos maravillosos ojos avellana que brillaban con los destellos de la luna y reflejaban las gotas de cristal.

-Ranma…- susurró la chica con un aire tan desamparado que hizo que su corazón temblara rasgándose.

-Si has venido a reclamarme lo de hace rato no estoy de humor.- murmuró bajando la mirada y escondiéndola en el flequillo.

El joven no se inmutó, lentamente sacó el martillo y unos cuantos clavos del interior de la caja para después voltear lo que quedaba de lo que era la base de la cama y empezar a unir las tablas rotas.

La jovencita volteó el rostro, asombrada ante el ruido que producía el martillo, el joven unía una de las patas arrancadas sin hacer ningún otro más que el golpeteo, estuvieron así unos minutos en silencio mientras ella observaba a detalle el rostro del chico que lucía un rasguño en la mejilla y que de vez en cuando hacia una mueca cuando movía la mano izquierda, suavemente se limpió las lágrimas y una fácil sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sin hacer ruido se levantó percatándose de reojo que él volteaba a verla y después volvía a su trabajo, con ligereza llegó al armario de dónde sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía escondido para aquellos momentos, sin medir palabra se colocó detrás de él justo cuando volteaba la cama ya completamente repuesta, en ese momento él giró provocando que quedaran frente a frente mirándose ambos sonrojados, una tímida sonrisa alumbro sus labios ante la atenta mirada de él que solo pudo corresponderla.

-Ven, siéntate mientras te curo las heridas.- le comentó calmadamente tomándolo de la mano y logrando que se dejara llevar, así estuvieron unos instantes hasta que mientras ella vendaba la mano después de haberle untado pomada des inflamatoria se escucho la melodiosa voz de la jovencita.

-Lo siento.- susurró mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-no pasa nada.- contestó el chico logrando que ella elevara la mirada asombrada y sonriéndole de tal manera que se sonrojó completamente correspondiéndole con la cara más idiotizada que pudo haber imaginado. La luna empezó a bañarlos a los dos con sus hermosos rayos, mientras se observaban a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos y develando por un momento el secreto atesorado de sus corazones, ese amor que fluía por sus poros y los envolvía en sentimientos más grandes que el mar, perdonándose uno al otro y creando nuevas promesas de amor.


End file.
